


Hausmaskkah

by maiNuoire



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange, Hanukkah, Holidays, The Haus (Check Please!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: The Haus has a gift exchange, and Bitty gets Holster.
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Eric "Bitty" Bittle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Hausmaskkah

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly

"Alright, y'all, candles are lit, it's present time!"

"Dudes, I'm so glad Hanukkah was early enough this year that we actually got to light the menorah together before break!"

There was a loud chorus of "Same!" as the rest of the team ran around, gathering up their gifts to exchange.

They all scramble into the living room in the Haus, presents and plates of latkes balanced precariously on every available surface, eager greetings plastered on their faces. 

They'd each drawn two names --Ransom, Dex, and Ollie insisting that it was too easy to guess who had who if you only had one secret giftee-- and were all buzzing to give their gifts.

Lardo and Bitty had given up on the idea of an organized exchange early on, figuring if no one got accidentally poked in the eye with a box corner, it'd be a win, but the lakes kept everyone busy enough that at least no one threw anything, and many high fives and hugs were exchanged.

Bitty grinned watching his teammates happiness, he grabbed his own gifts, handing Dex a cookbook and apron that he accepts with a bright smile and a hug that lifts Bitty off the ground, and then headed over to Holster.

"Hey, Holster, Happy Hanukkah," he says, holding out the large, flat box. 

"Happy Hausmaskkah, Bits," Holster says, grabbing the box and carefully peeling the tape off the folds, making Bitty need to stifle a laugh; he always forgets that Adam is a wrapping paper saver, and it's frankly adorable seeing the giant of a man being so meticulous and gentle with the delicate paper.

When he gets the paper off, and opens the box, he's silent for a full fifteen seconds, and it's just enough time for Bitty to get nervous, but then Adam whispers "Bro," almost reverently before all but collapsing into laughter. 

Holster stands up, the sweater clutched to his chest with one hand, and the box falls to the floor. With his free hand, he pulls Bitty in for a tight hug. "Bits, it's perfect, I love it!"

Bitty is laughing, too, but he's barely had time to wrap his arms properly around the man before Holster is stepping back and stripping off his shirt so he can pull his present on over his head. "Yo!" he yells, hands on his hips and smile wide, "Look at this magnificent fucking present from Bits!"

The whole team turns their attention to Holster and his new sweater: a deep blue crop top, featuring two dreidels, proclaiming "They see me rollin'".

<img src=“https://images.app.goo.gl/W7GzWGM8jW1EHAff8"/>


End file.
